More than just my chosen one
by KathyKyoya
Summary: Yunan had feeling more than just a Magi should have for his chosen king. But Sinbad seemed to have a special relationship even with the fallen Magi, Judal. / SO after a long search I didn't find SinYu fanfics or fanarts ugh. I believe some Sinbad x Yunan with hints of my OTP Sinbad x Judal wouldn't harm at all :33 Enjoy
1. The Unexpected Visit

**How about some SinYu? :DD I just thought that it's tedious that this ship is nowhere to be found and well Yunan is my favorite character from Magi, and after watching Sinbad no Bouken it was impossible for me not to write it. My OTP is SinJu and there will be hints but still, SinYu would be fun ;) soooooo enjoy this small introduction chapter.**

**Chapter: 1**

**Words: 969**

**Kind: Yaoi**

**Ship: Sinbad x Yunan (Sinbad x Judal hints)**

**Rating: K+ I guess?**

**Title: Unexpected Visit.**

* * *

><p>The king of Syndria sighed heavily. 'What again' he thought flustered. Jafar just told him a weird feminine looking guy was waiting outside, asking to enter Sinbad's room. They hadn't allowed him of course; Sinbad had to order them to allow him or kick him out. Did he even have a choice?<p>

"Let him in" he said in a-not-amused-voice and thought that it was weird, Yunan was a magi yet almost no one knew him... must be because he's always in dark and distant places, he thought.

But then why did he visit him? He knew that the magi didn't trust him for his own reasons and all, so why? Why now?

"Long time no see, Sinbad"

A gentle voice calling his name distracted him. He turned and stared at his visitor for a moment.

The soft expression on Yunan's face told him he wasn't there to scold him or check him out; thing that kind of put him at ease. It was funny how the magi with the long, light blond hair now seemed shorter than him, making him more feminine to his eyes than he already looked like. He looked down for a moment and sighed.

"True enough. How come you came here? I thought you were just fine in that dark and distant house of yours" the purple haired king huffed, hating the fact that it bothered him how Yunan just left everyone behind.

There was a long silence before the shorter man walked further in Sinbad's room and casually jumped on the other's bed cheerfully "I just wanted to see how things go in Syndria. After all I know you since you were born-I can't just ignore you!" he said in a happy tone and laid his back against the soft mattress before adding with a sad smile "Also I heard about that other magi, of Kou Empire... Judal... how are things with him?"

The king jumped in surprise, he didn't expect the blond to mention Judal and he couldn't really understand the reason he did. Yes he was a magi but that didn't seem quite the reason...

"Judal? Well there were some fights but-" he couldn't finish as he was cut off.

"Personally. With you two."

For a moment Sinbad thought the Magi was just joking around but he seemed serious.

"What are you talking about?" he asked surprised after all. There was only silence greeting his question before the feminine looking guy stretched out his arms and chuckled.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Sinbad. You still seem to change though..." after some thinking and the younger's questioning sound he went on "I'm thinking of staying here for a while~"

The taller choked in his air and stood above Yunan's head that was now dropping on the bed's edge. "What are you talking about?! To check me out?!"

The blond chuckled but on the inside he felt kind of hurt. 'He doesn't want me to stay here huh? Because of Judal maybe?' he thought, the idea of the man he knew from forever being with the younger and evil magi annoyed him.

"Of course~ It won't be for long I promise" he announced and rolled on his stomach.

"Well I don't have any free rooms in the palace since there are many soldiers and servants so you can't-" he lied, trying to avoid the other's staying.

"Aw but I can sleep with you!" the old magi gave a solution, the only answer receiving being another choking sound. "I'm just an old magi and I've known you since you were born, I don't think there will be a misunderstanding!" he added and rolled on his back again, facing the speechless king with a chuckle.

Sinbad made a grunting sound before sitting on the bed next to Yunan's head and took the green hat away, placing it on the floor. No sounds of annoyance or disapprove were made, only the blond man rolled in his stomach again, ending up for him to actually rolling on his side, his forehead touching against the king's leg as he had a sad smile on again. Sinbad sighed in frustration.

"You keep saying you know me since I was born yet you don't trust me at all. You know all about me yet you won't share even your birthday with me. You are a magi and all but I do believe that we have a closer bond than just you being the magi that chose me as a king!" he said, raising his tone a little in the end, basically expressing everything that bothered him with the guy.

The man against his leg took a surprised face and rolled on his back again "There are things that you will just not understand, Sinbad" he smiled, sadly again and closed his eyes slowly.

As the sitting man watched the appealing, blue eyes closing, he took a look at the beautiful man's feminine, exposed body. Oh the blond looked so defenseless at the moment, pretty eyes closed, arms stretched above his head. He took a long stare at his chest and then, his legs, that were covered by high boots. Then king of Syndria started thinking several facts. How would Yunan always be there when needed even if he refused to share personal matters with him or trust him, how his expression looked like when he asked about Judal... how the purple haired himself feel annoyed when the other was away and no one knew where. Without thinking twice, he lowered his head to the soft, exposed neck and gave it a slight kiss. Only the touch alone made blue eyes open wide and stare surprised at the king, the usually calm and now completely red magi sitting up in a blink of an eye.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST CHAPTER DOOONE<strong>

**A small one for introduction, I'm already on the half for the second chapter and I suppose there will be three of them, the last one just for some SinJu and a fan part that will be probably out of character but who cares, it will be reeeaally funny I promise! I'll try to update until next week, maybe sooner. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	2. Vortex

**Whoa I was basically done so quickly with this chapter but I decided to update after a week passed :33 soooo here ya go second chapter with um... lotsa smut. Also, I admit the title is a Gazette's song because I was out of ideas and time and I was listening to Gazette-so I decided to give a name like that :p**

**Chapter: 2**

**Words: 3, 232**

**Kind: Yaoi**

**Ship: SinYu (still SinJu hints)**

**Rating: M**

**Title: Vortex**

* * *

><p>"Wh-what are you doing?" it was funny to see the calm magi shocked and embarrassed as he put his hands between his thighs to distract himself.<p>

Sinbad smiled softly and with slow moves raised the other's chin up to face him "You were asking me about Judal. I know it wasn't without a reason" he whispered and pressed his lips against the wandering magi's, who took his hands away from his thighs to push the younger's chest. But he was more muscular than his feminine body, at that physically stronger and Yunan wouldn't use magic unless strictly necessary. After a few moments of struggling to push the other and muffled because of the lips covering his own sounds, he gave up and moved his own lips, feeling tears rolling down his eyes. Why was he crying?

When Sinbad pulled away he felt the smaller man tagging on his shirt and shoving his face into his chest, his breath slightly shaky, obviously sobbing silently by now. The purple haired took a curious face before seeing the man with slightly red from both crying and probably the kiss before cheeks, looking up at him with watery blue eyes.

"You are just so blind and ignorant... If you are like that about details like that, how do you want me to trust you with a whole Empire?" well after that Sinbad understood several things at least, the other once again hiding his face against his chest.

The king of Syndria sighed and pushed the older man against the mattress, earning a small surprised sound. He lowered himself to the girly body so his chest was touching with Yunan's exposed one.

As the traveler was ready to protest, the man above him moved his head down to his shirt, slowly licking the exposed skin, making the blond moan in surprise.

Sinbad looked satisfied at the blushing cheeks of the man pinned below him. He pushed the other's chin up somewhat forcefully to make more space on the pale neck as well and started licking off the skin around the clothing of the open shirt and slowly moving up to the also exposed neck, sucking at moments and biting teasingly. All the while Yunan biting his lips, his eyes screwed shut and his hands gripping the sheets, arching his back to the young king. It was really surprising and unexpected that he didn't struggle at all, not even attempted to.

Unbothered, he went on, reaching his hand low on the pale body, on the other's legs. He smirked when he noticed the one who was responsible for his place right now closing his eyes even tighter momentary, relaxing again when the other proceeded in removing his high boots, letting them drop on the floor with a small sound. He then returned his attention higher, slowly removing the shirt but he felt a hand gripping his wrist.

"No... you must stop, Sinbad. I'm a magi after all and defiantely not Judal" he mumbled, his face going slightly more flushed, as he looked down, not really daring to look at the other now.

The king once again sighed in frustration. "What does the fact that you're a magi have to do with it? Especially what Judal has to do with it?" he asked and without waiting for an answer removed the green shirt with quick moves.

Yunan gasped once feeling the air hitting his fully now exposed chest, revealing the porcelain skin to the man he knew oh so well.

The magi closed his eyes even tighter and moved his hands slowly to grasp on Sinbad's shoulders as he tilted his head to the side trying to hide his flushed face and expression.

"Why... why are you doing this?.." he asked breathlessly, still not looking at the one in front of him.

"Hmm because I owe you my position as king I suppose"he answered without even thinking and as the magi glanced up to him for a mere moment he thought he saw a sad and disappointing expression but then the face was turned away from him again and he couldn't say for sure.

As Sinbad's actions grew more intense he earned more small sounds of pleasure, which was revealing the fact that the older man was inexperienced at this, a lot more than he could expect of someone at his age. Just by little efforts, like teasing the neck's soft skin by licking and sucking, his big hands wandering and rubbing the smaller body where exposed, all that was making Yunan panting heavily, eyes shut and biting his lips to contain his moans, the gripping on the other's shoulders tighter. The one in control decided to go further and with a really quick so that the other wouldn't reaction move, slid the white pants down before removing them completely, throwing them on the floor. That caused the magi to blush bright red from embarrassment, tilting his head to the side and looking away, trying to hide his face, not wanting to look at Sinbad right now.

The taller one felt the grip on his shoulders tightening as he was shoved down, his chest touching against the unclothed one as he felt lips quivering near his cheek.

"S-Sin...bad..." Yunan moaned out, his voice shaking little. The king tried to glance at the traveler but he had pressed his face now softly against the other's shoulder, avoiding eye contact once again. It seemed as the Magi wanted to go further.

The blond was pressing his face firmly against the younger's shoulder, trying to hide his embarrassment but also his lust. He should stop this. He should get away from Sinbad-even by using magoi. This shouldn't happened, what if the others found out? He was just a Magi, and Sinbad should only be the king he chose but, he couldn't lie to himself. He felt more about the young king, he loved him. He always felt the need to protect him, to be close to him, and that's why he did the exactly opposite, he knew that what he was trying to avoid all this time and was currently happening was wrong. But seeing his king with that damn Magi-it angered him. Above all, Yunan wasn't stupid, whatever he looked like. He knew what was wrong with the two. The fact that while he was the one to always help the purple haired and he just deleted him like that for some black haired magi who was exposing himself more than the feminine one was and a fallen one at that, was enough to bring him to Syndria after a lot of thinking.

All his thinking was cut off once he felt a knee pressing against his already half-formed erection.

He let a loud moan of pleasure, threw his head back to the pillows and rolled his hips out of instinct, only ending up to press firmer on Sinbad's knee. Eyes half closed in lust looked up at the man as he decided to do something as well and started removing the other's necklace and all, proceeding to remove his clothes once he was done with the easy things like shoes and all.

As smaller hands reached out on his upper clothing, Sinbad smirked and tried to help, stretching his arms to easily remove the upper half. He let his Magi work on his lower half as he moved his hands low on the other, one hand wrapped around his waist and the other moving from his back lower on his thighs, going right between and rubbing the inner thighs right when Yunan managed to remove completely the taller one's lower clothing, taking a hold of the already hard member, making the man pinned beneath him arch his back and let a loud, needy moan.

Closing his eyes in pleasure again, the feminine looking guy rested his head to the side "Sinbad..." he started in a whispered but was feeling too good to bring himself to speak. The strong man just took his hand away from the small waist, moving it to the other's backside. He warningly cycled two finger around Yunan's hole before slipping slowly one in, the really tight muscles around it not letting to move at all.

"Yunan, you must relax. Feeling nervous will make it painful. Trust me for this once" he tried to calm and help the man relax, and relieving he noticed the gripping on the sheets was stopped, the blue eyes half opened. To help a little more, he started stroking teasingly his length, trying to distract him from the pain. But still that, only made him sure about the older one's inexperience.

Yunan slowly started relaxing further, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment but also the heat, the strokes on his shaft enough to have him back moaning.

Sinbad fully pushed his finger inside the Magi's body, and after some moments with the other relaxing completely pushed a second one, starting to feel like he was stretching the opening.

Yunan's eye shot open and moaned loudly on both pain and pleasure, his gripping on the sheets returning, even so he tried to relax and concentrate on the pleasuring stroking between his legs.

The man in control stared down at the blond, never pausing his actions. He never expected to see him like that.

The blond, long and well treated hair was now messy, the pale cheeks flushed, the calm blue eyes half closed and filled with lust, his soft and kind expression replaced with a seeking for pleasure one, his gentle voice coming out to needy moans and gasps, his back arching to him and smaller hands gripping the sheets, even as he started bucking his hips against the two digits. It was a truly erotic sight and something one would never expect from the feminine looking Magi.

As Yunan had started rolling his hips against the long digits, the younger man pushed a third finger inside the trembling body, a long gasp escaping the other's throat as the three of them hit with force the shack of nerves inside the fragile body, the submitted man feeling embarrassed about how loud he was being already. After the third finger was added though, the pain was being more intense than before, and that had the smaller man biting his lips and closing his eyes to distract himself. Sinbad noticed that and gave a tight squeeze at the other's length, rubbing it all the way up and down, helping him feel better again.

Even if the whole thing felt pleasurable and was to help Yunan, he felt impatient. No he didn't want more prepping; he longed for that king for enough years and now that they were at that, being right being wrong, he didn't want to loose more time. He took a deep breath and whispered up to Sinbad's ear, his voice cracking and shaking as his spot was hit over and over.

"S-Sin..Sinb-bad..." he started, back arching in pleasure as well. "S-stop t-teasing me and g-go on..." hearing this in such a low voice right next to his ear only made the man in question excited, the other's shyness amusing him. So he decided to tease him a little more. How often would he be able to see the certain powerful and kind Magi like that?

"Hmm should I? You see, saying that you don't trust me in front of so many people isn't really nice so I suppose I must punish you as a king, now that I have the chance"

All the while Sinbad was talking a smirk was forming on his face, Yunan was squirming around trying to get more friction on his arousal and get the fingers deeper in himself, lips half-parted and letting out small moans, it was difficult for him to focus on the other's words, hardly understanding what the purple haired was talking about. Once he did, he blushed even more and bit his lower lip.

"Si-Sinbad... ple-ease... I w-want you..."

It was barely a whisper, since the magi was biting on his lip even as he talked, stuttering his words between needy gasps. Still it was enough to satisfy the king.

Without saying anything, just smirking widely, he withdrew his fingers from the body, stealing a long, loud moan from the man in need below him.

Yunan looked at Sinbad, his eyes half closed, sweating slightly already. He sighed in relief once his legs were spread but also looked away in embarrassment... how would he face Sinbad after that? Hadn't he realized how he felt about him? The feelings weren't mutual and he knew it so what would he do? He took a sad face for a mere moment before moving a hand to grip the other's shoulder and looking up at him, his eyes fogged with lust, as if he was silently asking him to hurry.

The king complied and with a hand turned the other's chin to face him, as he pressed his tip against the entrance for a moment before pushing in, and with a rough thrust was fully inside the Magi, earning a loud gasp and an even louder moan, the sudden move hurting him slightly.

Even if in pain, he couldn't ignore the pleasure that was brought to him as well, as he thrusted his hips against Sinbad, wanting him to move already.

The younger one complied and started moving but not slowly, he slammed forcefully into the fragile body, every time he did earning a struggled cry, even after the preparation, the silver-blond haired was still tight which only made the pleasure and pain more intense.

After a few moments that Yunan went more relaxed, Sinbad raised one of the long legs on his shoulder, giving him more leverage and instinctively, as he thrusted deeper inside him, Yunan jerked his hips against him once again, moaning loudly in surprise as the man hit his spot of pleasure, making him arch his back.

The purple haired began to lick the unclothed chest, sucking on a hardened nipple, closing his mouth around it, twisting the other one with his free hand, all the while slamming right on Yunan's prostrate.

As Sinbad was thrusting deeper and deeper, he could feel the smaller body stiffen around him again, the other almost screaming his moans. He saw blue orbs looking up at him needily "Sin..." he moaned "t-touch me..."

The king smirked as he gripped firmly the ignored erection, eliciting another loud moan from the man below him. After some more rough thrusts, the intense rubbing between his legs and the desperate moans of Sinbad's name, Yunan's hips jerked into the other's hand and came hard, warm liquid rolling down the big hand, messing up the sheets.

The inexperienced Magi suddenly tightening around him was enough to bring him over the edge, releasing with a groan inside the other, filling him up with his seed.

Once Sinbad came inside him, the usually calm man let a low moan, dropping his head down and started panting heavily and unevenly, the stronger body falling against him with a small thumb. Yunan moved his hand from the king's shoulder and rested it beside his head, taking a deep breath in an attempt to stabilize it.

Once catching his breath, Sinbad put down the slender leg that was resting on his shoulder, and pulled out. The blond made a sound of displease when his was left off empty, wincing at the squelching sound. Not letting the other stand up at all, he grabbed his hand and nuzzled on it in a tired manner.

"Ne Sinbad... let's sleep" he murmured and closed his eyes, resting his head on the man's chest.

The one that was planning on showering, believing it was not proper for a king to be such a mess stopped after hearing the well-known soft voice, smiled slightly and lied down on the mattress, letting the older man snuggle closely. His hair was messy and it was a really rare sight, his cheeks still blushing lovingly. He wrapped a hand around the delicate body carefully, bringing him closer. As sleepiness was catching up to him he heard a kind voice whispering tiredly "Sinbad... you're so blind..." after that, they both fell asleep, exhausted from the intense actions.

When Sinbad opened his eyes the sun was already up; he must have slept for a long hour, when he fell asleep it was dark because of the season but it wasn't that late. 'Which reminds me...' he thought as he felt his chest heavy and looked down, a head with silver-blond hair messed at the really long braid on it. He smiled at the soft expression on the sleeping face and started caressing the hair carefully.

Yunan slowly woke up by the warm hand on his head and stretched his shoulders sleepily, only to feel warm flesh. He slowly looked up to see a certain someone smiling down at him. He smiled back out of shyness and nuzzled the other's throat "Good morning, Sinbad" he whispered and gasped silently, suddenly feeling... undressed?

He looked away in embarrassment remembering what he did with the king, oh what would he do now... first of all, he should dress himself and fix his braid. He sat slightly up, covering his naked body with the blanket and looked around-his clothes were thrown all around the room. He gave Sinbad a pleading look and for his good luck, the young one both understood and complied. He grabbed his pants that were next to the bed and put them on before standing up to collect the other's clothes.

"Thank you..." there was a whisper when the man handed him over his clothes, stunned by looking his chosen one still undressed upper half, admiring the muscled body. A chuckle made him take his clothes hurriedly, blushing ever so slightly. He fully covered himself with the blanket and started dressing himself under it. When he was done he stood up "May I use the bathroom?" a nod allowed him to go and Sinbad was left in the room thinking.

He was watching Yunan all the while and he could see him trying to avoid eye contact and talking with to him, and also seemed kind if stiff. He couldn't blame him though, he was one of the four magi and not a really young at that, thing that meant doing such things with the one he had chosen as king was out of question. Yet he didn't try to stop him when he started all this.

His thoughts were interrupted by the man walking in the room again, his hair once again nicely styled in that long braid of his.

"Ah Yunan, what did you actually want yesterday?" he asked, smiling in satisfaction once seeing the faint blush forming on the other's cheeks again.

"A-ah t-to show me around... I haven't really explored Sindria and it's wrong, not knowing my king's empire..." he smiled sadly at the last words and looked up.

"Is that so..." _probably to check me then_, he thought and shook his head in amusement. "Then we can go now" he suggested and without waiting for a response, went out of the room to get ready as well. The blond sat on the bed and looked down on the floor. He thought a little before smiling softly.

_Thank you my king._

* * *

><p><strong>I do need to thank Gazette because I was constantly listening to Red, Vortex and Suicidal Circus while writing it, and Vermin. There will be a third chapter later that will be more to comedy with Judal and Yunan because I need it lol. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
